


Surrender

by quiet_one



Series: Smut [7]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_one/pseuds/quiet_one





	Surrender

There was something intoxicatingly tempting about her surrender to him, an ache that he returned with tenderness as she curled down against him, his come still inside her.

She’d come to him tangled and angry from hours spent picking through somebody else’s mess, and it was him that she relied upon for untangling the hard knots from her shoulders and smoothing her limbs with the rising tide of his touch. 

Now she lay sated and dozing in his arms, the slopes of her neck upturned and the gentling rhythm of her breath setting a pace in his blood that he usually sought to ignore.

She does this to him, his Siha. She stands strong in the face of adversity; she binds the fractured pieces of the galaxy together with the force of her will and holds it tight, the slender thread of fate in her hands. He sees this and knows how easily he can break her resolve with one of his kisses and that power is tantalisingly addictive in his green fingered grasp.

She has already come once for him, a languorous twining of their limbs and sighs that left her sated and idling next to him as she so often was. But tonight it isn’t enough. He believes she can take it, he’s seen how much punishment her deceptively frail human body can take and he cannot help himself.

Pulling her close he curled his body around hers, tightening his arm around her waist and using his free hand to dandle his fingers up over her ribs as he slid slowly upwards to find the curve of her breasts. Her breath hitched an acknowledgement of his intentions.

Closing his fingers softly over one nipple he started to tease her, rolling the hardening bud between the scales of his fingertips as Shepard ground her hips back into him and gave a small sigh of contentment that only served to quicken his growing fever. He didn’t want her to be content; what he wanted was to pull her screaming to the brink and leave her there where she burned brightest.

After a second Thane released her nipple and moved to the other, finding it hard already and nipping it tightly with his fingertips in a motion that made her twitch against him and, if he wasn’t mistaken, irritated her slightly.

“Thane…”

He silenced her with his fused fingers, sliding them into her open mouth then looping his legs over hers to trap her there as his other hand slid down the trembling plain of her stomach and found the soft hair at the juncture of her thighs, curling round the warm mound of skin to find her clit. 

She was already wet from earlier and it made her outrageously slick to the touch, his fingers sliding inside her then out again to find the nub of flesh that made her gasp with every slow flick of his fingers.

He felt her hands clutch at his thighs as she leant back against him, her mouth sucking at his fingertips as he circled her clit with his fused fingers tracing the wet lines of her body. She shook her head to one side to free her mouth, seeking the reassurance of his kiss and instead he offered her a warning growl that vibrated through his body and into hers. 

Shepard moaned, a small noise of confusion that he deepened to a sound of pain as he buried his teeth in the soft skin on the back of her neck, leaving his fingers in her mouth even as her teeth clamped warningly down on his fingers.

In return he plunged more of his fingers inside her and this time she arched unquestioningly against him, biting down hard as he felt her clench around him and tumble into another orgasm that left her moist and spent, limbs uncurling into a stretch and a yawn.

The instant Shepard’s hands reached over her head he flashed his hands out to catch them, flipping himself neatly on top of her. The first thing that came to hand was some of her underwear, a silken twist of fabric that he ripped easily with his teeth before tying her hands over her head and releasing her, watching her expression with satisfaction.

She looked confused but still she trusted him, her hips wriggling slightly beneath him. 

Satisfied that she would remain in position Thane moved slowly down her body, his eyes never leaving hers. She watched him, her breasts still heaving from the effort of her last orgasm, and he found himself growling again as he buried his head between her thighs.

His seed was smeared all over her thighs and oozing slowly from the gaping mouth of her pussy, her skin twitching as he ran the tip of his tongue slowly down the insides of each fold then up to her swollen clit. Still growling he placed his mouth against her and started to lap at the exposed redness of her skin, darting his tongue in and out of her and finding the ragged gasp he was looking for.

Shepard moved her hips convulsively, ruining the precision of his movements and he grasped her hips firmly, holding her tightly to his face as he shifted the angle to eat into her as deeply as he could manage. She almost screamed, thighs grazing the side of his head and catching on the ridge of spikes that ran round the sides of his face. 

That caused her to jerk her legs apart wider, opening herself further to his probing tongue. Her pussy started to twitch against his lips and he stared sucking on the hot nub of flesh with small, quick, flicks of his tongue that caused her to break the rules. 

She lifted her hands down from over her head and Thane growled again, lifting his head free of her and saying quietly “It would be best if you left your hands where I want them Siha or I cannot vouch for the consequences.”

She looked at him, licking her lips as she considered pushing him to see what he would do. He anticipated the look clearly even through the haze that had enveloped him and he moved faster than she could, springing up the bed and pinning her with his arms. She bucked her hips in a half-hearted bid at escape that sealed her fate. Thane sat on her hips then reached over to grasp one of her pillows, pulling the case from it and tearing it into long strips that would serve his purpose. The bed had a frustrating lack of anywhere to tie things to so he scooped Shepard up over his shoulder and carried her over to the desk.

“Thane, what are you doing?” she asked, her voice rasping now. The sound of it pleased him and he made short work of tying her to the legs of her desk even as she attempted to squirm her sweaty body away from him.

He didn’t deign to answer her, choosing to grasp her hips and pull her so that her body was taut against the floor, her hands twisted in the ties of his making. 

This time he had no mercy, his head between her legs seeking to draw out the orgasm that he felt against his lips from the moment he touched her. She couldn’t move other than to jerk her hips with every sweep of his tongue and her legs closed around his head heedless of the spikes, bucking frantically as he made her come with a violence that left her moaning incoherently.

When Thane pulled back he saw tiny pinpricks of blood on her thighs from where she had gripped his head and he absent mindedly leant down to lick them, looking up at Shepard’s face. 

“What are you doing?” she asked him, her voice a low whisper. She could still speak and he knew he had to go further before he could fully claim her, knowing exactly how to do just that.

He reached down and untied her, gently rubbing the red skin of her wrists and lifting her easily into his arms as he carried her back to the bed. She lolled her head against him, purring as she folded herself into his chest with an easy familiarity that he shattered in an instant.

Instead of placing her gently down onto the sheets he flipped her round in his arms and leant her against the side of the bed, spreading her legs with his thighs and using his hands to grip her backside and prise her apart for his seething cock.

She moaned as he found her entrance and pushed himself teasingly inside her, letting only the very tip of him spread her lips apart. She was burning hot against his searching skin and he gave her no time to dwell on what he was about to do, thrusting himself inside her to the hilt.

She was achingly tight around him, a clenched fist that took him almost to the brink with the clutching sweetness of her pussy. He thrust again, hearing her breath forced out as he slapped into her with a force that would have broken anyone else.

His Siha was fire and steel, wet and willing, and it only served to make him want her yet more fiercely. 

Her moans were becoming incoherent now, his name falling away into low soft cries that filled the room with their sweetness. He had her now, this he knew.

Forcing himself to focus he changed his angle, lifting her hips and tucking one hand under her to reach the spread wetness around his cock and the yearning flesh he found there. The instant his fingers found her clit she shut down around him with a force that almost caused him to waver, her muscles undulating around his painfully aroused flesh. 

She came with a rising cry, her breath shuddering out in moans that bordered on sobs.

He had been her refuge, he had given her the space to be exactly who she was and that was what he saw now as he gathered her in his arms and lifted her back up to the head of the bed, the last gossamer thread of her resolve hanging within reach.

Her eyes fluttered open and for a long moment she looked at him looming over her, her mouth hanging open as she waited with an anticipation that she couldn’t deny herself. Every part of her body was aching but he drew this from her still, taking her to the furthest reaches of her endurance and destroying her. 

Her mouth was too dry to utter the please that he wanted so she raised one trembling hand to touch him, a growl bursting from her throat as Thane took hold of her legs and forced them up towards her chest before sliding himself inside her with a slow stroke that made her curl forwards in a bid to fill herself with him again.

He gave her no quarter, moving with agonising slowness. Thane stopped, wet her mouth with his kiss and waited, a lingering second of triumph as she forced her hips upwards against him and gave a cry of defeat, tears beginning their slow trail down her face.

It was all that he needed. Thane let himself go, juddering thrusts taking over as he pounded into her once again. He felt her break beneath him and gave himself to her, taking what he needed and making her whole again.


End file.
